onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ships
Many of the that exist in the world are based on the classic sail designs, but there are also ships ranging from the size of massive islands down to tiny one man ships. There are a variety of uses for ships: pirate ships, Marine ships, and ships for civil purposes. Ships are often built and repaired by shipwrights, such as the Galley-La Company in Water 7. Pirate ships Pirate ships can have various sizes, reaching from very large examples such as the Moby Dick and Thriller Bark to small rafts, like the one used by the Blackbeard Pirates and the Coffin Boat used by Dracule Mihawk. Many pirate ships have figureheads that resemble certain animals (the Going Merry is a prominent example for this). Usually, the motive of the respective pirate flag is printed on the main sail, and the figurehead also reflects the crew's symbol. Due to their combat purpose, almost every pirate ship has several cannons on board. According to Tom, there are no specific plans for a pirate ship. A ship is a ship, and how it is used by its crew determines whether it is a pirate ship or a marine ship. Known Pirate Ships *Miss Love Duck *Big Top *Bezan Black *Going Merry *Thousand Sunny *Dreadnaught Sabre *Coffin Boat *Cooking George *Shark Superb *Great Eirik *Bliking *Utan Sonar *Victory Hunter *Red Force *Moby Dick *New Witch's Tongue *Sexy Foxy *Thousand Sunny *Thriller Bark *Island Ship *Oro Jackson *Flying Dutchman *Salamander (Movie 4) *Tarielishin (Filler only) *Yonta Maria *Going Luffy-senpai *Mammoth Marine Ships Like pirate ships, there are different types of Marine Ships with varying sizes, though most of them are bigger than the average pirate ship. The Marines also have ice-breakers for reaching islands in colder climates. Furthermore, they have a vast amount of cannons and other weaponry on board. Unlike on most pirate ships, the cannons can be adjusted for a better aiming. The steering wheel is located on the foredeck of the ship. They also have judicial ships, which are sea-faring courthouses. Other Ships and Boats *Baratie *Sabagashira I *Shimashima Shopping *Swanda Express *Full *St. Briss *Takoyaki 8 *Karasumaru *Ark Maxim *Northheim *Battle Frankies *Pluton *Noah Ghost Ships A Ghost Ship is a ship that is seen sailing the sea without a crew. Several ghost ships have been encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates during their journey at sea. When the Dreadnaught Sabre first returned from the Grand Line, the chefs of Baratie claimed that it looked like a ghost ship due to its damaged state. One ghost ship was a massive vessel that fell from the sky several hundreds of years after the death of its crew. The ship, whose origin was identified as the kingdom of St. Briss, was eventually investigated by the Straw Hat's and a salvage team lead by Masira, leading to the Straw Hats to eventually head towards the White Sea and discover the mysteries of the land of Skypiea. Another ghost ship was encountered upon entrance in the Florian Triangle. This ship was the former ship of the Rumbar Pirates, where all of its crew were dead save one: the former captain and musician Brook, who lived alone due to the power of his Yomi Yomi no Mi reviving him after his death. Immediately after encountering the Rumbar ship, the Straw Hats encountered a "literal" ghost ship called Thriller Bark. Lead by Shichibukai member Gekko Moriah and his Mysterious Four, the ship was home to a menagerie of creatures including zombies revived by his Kage Kage no Mi and ghosts created from the Horo Horo no Mi of Moriah crewmate Perona. Aside from Moriah and Perona, Absalom and Doctor Hogback were the only literally living beings on the ship aside from all the victims, zombies and ghosts. While the Flying Dutchman shares the appearance of a ghost ship, and shares the name of a famous real life ghost ship, its crew are very much alive. Trivia *While privateers were given their ships by their countries, many pirates actually stole their ships, or refused to return them when their privateering license was annulled. It was common practice for pirate crews to swap ships when it suited them, getting a bigger and better ship than the one they sailed on; some may even have kept an extra ship to increase their fleet and threat size. However, pirates often simply burned ships of ill-favored owners and towns. See also *Vehicles References External Links *Culture Express - A recent case of a ghost ship. *Ghost ship - Wikipedia article about Ghost Ships. *Mary Celeste - Wikipedia article about Mary Celeste, arguably the most famous ghost ship of all. Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Lists